Talk:Characters
The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Can someone add the Lost and Azazel, and Lazarus? Since English is not my mother tongue, I only updated how to unlock Samson and Eve in Rebirth. Vision0 (talk) 13:48, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Vision0 Samson You unlock Samson by "Not taking the treasure in two treasure rooms". you're still allowed to go in, look at the treasures, and simpl not take them. As a result he can be pretty easy to unlcok by simply leaving behind two items which wouldn't help your playstyle. NanakoGlasgow 19:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC) In the Magdalene "Biblical reference" section, it says "Diciple of Jesus." It should say "Disciple." 22:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Stats? So, it seems like the number of bars that you get when you check your stats don't really say a lot about how powerful you really are. Can we try making a page about stats and figure out what phrases like "Increases Damage by 2" actually mean? BlahTheAmazing (talk) 00:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Most of the time, the bars in the pause menu show the correct stats, so "Increses Damage by 2" means 2 bars are added to the "Damage" stat. The major bugs that I have seen are: when Number One is picked up, your range is set back to the lowest possible stat, but even if you upgrade your range (via pills or mom's heels/lipstick/undies), the range stat still only shows 1 or 2 bars, even though you have max range. The other bug is with Polyphemus, at least, it might be a bug. Even though Polyphemus increases your damage a lot, it still shows your previous damage stat. This stat can even be increased to have even more powerful tears. Hope this helped BodyMovement (talk) 14:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Currently busy, I'll explain you how it works in detail later. Doomspeaker Talk 14:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, first of all, the stats screen only shows whole numbers, but the real values are stores as floating point variables (for example stats screen won't display 3,3 dmg, it displays 3). It's possible that No. 1 also lockst the stats screen without locking the actual stat itself. Polyphemus amplifies your current damage (seems a bit similar to The Sad Onion) depending on you current damage. TLDNR; Some items add stats smaller than 1, some change the stats and some work a layer abouve the stats. Doomspeaker Talk 17:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, clear explanation, thanks! BodyMovement (talk) 18:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Jesus's vs. Jesus' Both are grammatically correct. I just prefer to use a 's when it's a single noun so that it's always unambiguous. Defiant47 (talk) 14:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes but Jesus' is more correct than Jesus's :) [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK 2 ME NEFFEW']] 17:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you have to have judas before getting eve and smason? ... I already answered the exact same question before, which was presumably by you with a different IP. No, you don't have to unlock Judas to unlock Eve and "smason". [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] ''tlak pgae'' 17:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC)